Big Brother 10 (EasternSky)
This is Alex's tenth Big Brother season. This season will have 15 houseguests. Twists *'Haves vs. Have Nots:' After an absence in the previous season, the Haves vs. Have Nots format will return this season. *'Returning Evicted Houseguest:' Due to the expulsion of Xander McLaughlin, the previously eliminated contestants will compete to take his place in the game. Memory Wall Haves vs. Have Nots History Week 1 Gabe welcomes fifteen brand new houseguests into the Big Brother House. Derek then won the Head of Household competition. He decides to nominate Lily and Terry. Terry has pissed off some of the contestants with his racist and bigoted comments. Terry then wins the Power of Veto and he uses it on himself. Derek decides to nominate Xander as a replacement nominee. Lilly was evicted in a 7-5 vote. Week 2 Whitney wins Head of Household. Terry had used racial slurs to refer to multiple black houseguests (including Derek, Nicole, and Sierra) so he was called into the Diary Room. Gabe then announced that Terry was expelled for making hateful comments about the other contestants. She then decides to nominate Derek and Nicole. Elliot then wins Power of Veto and he decides not to use it. Derek is then evicted in a 8-3 vote. Week 3 Logan wins Head of Household. He decides to nominate Elliot and Jackie. He then also wins the Power of Veto and he decides not to use it. In a 6-3 vote, Jackie was evicted from the house. Week 4 Nicole wins Head of Household. She decides to nominate Lee and Sierra. Roland forms a showmance with Nicole. Alden then wins Power of Veto and he decides not to use it. Sierra was then evicted in a 6-2 vote. Week 5 Whitney wins Head of Household. Xander was upset that he was made a Have Not again, so he grabbed a rock and threw it at Gabe's head. It missed and Xander was called into the Diary Room. Gabe then announces that Xander was expelled for reckless behavior, marking the first time in Big Brother history that two houseguests were expelled in a single season. She chooses to nominate Elliot and Nicole. Nicole then wins Power of Veto and she takes herself off the block. Alden was then put up as a replacement nominee. Elliot was then evicted in a 4-2 vote. It was then announced that the previously evicted houseguests (Lilly, Derek, Jackie, Sierra, and Elliot) will compete to come back into the game to replace Xander. Week 6 Alden wins Head of Household. Sierra was the first to lose the comeback competition, followed by Elliot and Lilly. It came down to Derek and Jackie. Jackie narrowly managed to defeat Derek and win her way back into the game. Alden then decides to nominate Connie and Monica. He then also wins Power of Veto but he decides not to use it. Connie was then evicted in a 5-1 vote. Week 7 Lee wins Head of Household. He decides to nominate Alden and Whitney. Roland wins the Power of Veto and decides not to use it. Alden was seen as the bigger threat of the two, leaving the game in a 5-0 vote. Week 8 Roland wins Head of Household. He decides to nominate Jackie and Logan, who were in a showmance. Logan then wins Power of Veto and he takes himself off. Roland then nominates Monica as a replacement. Jackie then found herself evicted from the house for the second time in a 3-1 vote. Week 9 Whitney wins Head of Household. She nominates Lee and Logan for eviction, seeing them as the biggest threats. She then wins Power of Veto and decides not to use it. They were originally going to evict Lee, but after Logan made a comment deemed sexist, he is evicted in a 3-0 vote. Week 10 Lee wins Head of Household. He decides to nominate Monica and Whitney. Whitney then wins Power of Veto and she takes herself off. Lee decides to put up Roland as a replacement. Due to Monica's status as a mother, Whitney and Nicole see her as a threat and they have her evicted in a 2-0 vote. Week 11 Roland wins Head of Household. He decides to nominate Lee and Whitney. Whitney then wins Power of Veto for a second time in a row and once again she uses it on herself. Roland then puts up Nicole as a replacement. Whitney now has the sole vote to evict either Lee or Whitney. Seeing Nicole as a bigger threat due to the fact that she has a lot of friends on the jury, she votes to evict Nicole. Week 12 Lee wins Part 1 of the Final Head of Household competition, leaving Roland and Whitney to face off in Part 2. Roland then wins Part 2, leaving Lee and Roland to face off in Part 3. Lee then wins the final Head of Household competition. Lee had a tough choice to decide between Roland and Whitney to evict. He decides to take Roland, thinking that he would be easier to beat, evicting Whitney from the game. Week 13 Lee and Roland faced the jury. Despite him clearly having the better game, Lee was berated by the jury for his betrayals of many players, including Elliot, Alden, and Whitney, the latter two being on the jury. Roland then wins 4-3, with him getting Alden, Whitney, Monica, and Nicole's votes while Lee gets Logan, Jackie, and Connie's votes. Category:Fanon